Resistance
by siredbysalvatore
Summary: In the future, where crime is out of control, the world knows about the supernatural. Vampires are utilized by the cruel dictatorial government to keep criminals at bay. Elena is part of the Vampire Patrol Unit and when a mysterious vampire arrives and fuels her hopes of a Revolution against the government, will they have what it takes to once again become the dominant species?


**Hello lovelies :3 So this is my new story! I hope you like the plot line and such, but here's a few things you should know.**

**I'm not going to have Elena write in a diary, I actually really dislike doing that, but I wanted to give you information of what was going down.**

**Also, the government is stronger and far more cruel than you'd think. Think Hunger Games Capitol. Otherwise, the vampires would clearly be more dominant! I'm pretty sure everything else you need to know is in the story. Please ask questions you have when you review and I will explain in the next chapter. **

**Read on! **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The year is 2050. I'm writing this so that one day, when the rebellion wins, we can put this in a history book or something. Crime has run the towns for a while, and I'm not talking about us; most humans have resorted to using horrendous criminal activity to make it by in the depression. Trust me, if it were vampires causing the trouble, no one would know about it. Yet, the government found out about us, and they weren't very pleased. They've already killed off all of the werewolves and witches (too unpredictable) but we came up with a middle ground. They'd let us live if we helped them with crime. The government is extremely cruel now, and they will kill us if we refuse to obey them. They don't stand for crime either, even though it's happening so often. We have been ordered to stop any criminal activity, by death if we have to. But any unnecessary kills, and we're toast. They're smart; they have the best technology that can destroy 20 vampires in a minute. This isn't the way the world is supposed to work. We're supposed to be stronger. But don't worry. One day, we'll take over and take our place as the dominant species once again._

_All my love,_

_Elena_

Chapter 1

I snorted and tore up the paper. 'Why am I even writing a diary,' I thought indignantly, shaking my head and chuckling to myself. I tossed the page in the trash and shoved the diary back in a random drawer.

"Elena!" A voice boomed from down the stairs of the boarding house. "Caroline!" I walked out into the hallway and saw the blonde vampire plotting down the stairs before me. I followed her and after a flight we ended up in the sitting room of the house where Stefan was standing, looking over our equipment. We took a seat on the chairs in the room.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Katherine, if you'd stop being so vain and move your ass a little faster we could be done with this already."

An annoyed groan came from the powder room and my mirror image strutted out, rolling her own eyes in a similar manner.

"Easy Tiger," She purred, taking a seat neatly on the far chair. "It's not easy looking this good." Then she turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Elena's a prime example."

Ignoring the comment, I pushed back the irritated expression on my face and flashed a sarcastic smile back.

Stefan blew out his breath in frustration but continued calmly. "We have a bomb threat at the bank. It's supposed to happen at 3 but we're heading there now. Pack your stuff and get a move on, it's time for lunch."

And with that, he took a bag and walked towards the door. I grabbed my bag and faked a lunge at Katherine, who jumped behind Stefan for protection. "Tell your ex to knock it off," She snapped at him, and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah Stefan, tell her," I said through my teeth sarcastically, reminding her that she had once dated the vampire as well.

"Both of you shut up," He sighed and grabbed his own bag. "Besides, we need you to work together. You confuse the hell out of them." He chuckled to himself as he walked out the door. Katherine and I glared at each other and I hung back with Caroline as she followed Stefan outside.

"Don't listen to her," She told me reassuringly, smiling a bit wider than normally. "You're gorgeous!"

"Fine," I gave in, knowing exactly what she wanted out of this. "We can take your car." She cheered to herself and bounced out the door excitedly. I giggled and followed her.

Katherine and Stefan were waiting in his Navy Corvette. Caroline and I packed our bags in the back of her Porsche and we followed Damon quickly out into town. I clicked on my earpiece and fixed the microphone.

"Alright boss," I smiled, slipping on my own black sunglasses. "What's the plan?"

"Caroline and Elena, you both are going to be positioned inside the bank. Don't make anything obvious. I'll evacuate at any sign of suspicious activity so let me know."

Stefan's smooth voice spoke into my ear. "Got it,"

"I will corner him when I have our target and Caroline, you can grab the bomb if you can. Katherine and Elena, stay close by so if we need you, you're there." A huffy sigh was audible over my mic that clearly belonged to my doppelganger.

"Katherine," He warned, and you could tell he was getting annoyed.

We arrived at the bank, and Caroline parked out front while Stefan pulled towards the back. We walked through the double doors and took seats near the reception desk.

"Can I help you, ladies?" A rather annoyed receptionist asked, not looking up from her computer. I smirked and flashed her my ring. On it was the gem and symbol of the Vampire Patrol Unit. Citizens were always instructed to keep quiet when they saw us, so she piped down and muttered an apology.

A little girl noticed, however. She tugged on her mother's shirt hem and attempted a whisper. "Mommy, It's a vampire," Caroline smiled and held a finger to her lips silently. The girl's mother hushed her and pulled her away quickly. I sighed, that seemed to be just about it. Everyone knew about us; there was never a normal life. Especially because every living vampire was required to work for the VPU.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice and we kept our positions. A few shifty people came and went, but no one especially out of the ordinary. Caroline yawned and a my earpiece fluttered to life. "See anyone?" Stefan said softly.

"No," I muttered, trying to stay quiet. This is where we began to really hate our jobs. It was hurry up and wait, and it wasn't even exciting anymore. Sure we got to feed on the criminal, but not as much as we'd like.

I was actually beginning to doze off when I noticed a man walk in with a mask on and hold up a gun. "Freeze!" He shouted nervously. "Th-This is a robbery!"

Caroline and I sprang to life and I called into my mic. "We have something, but I don't think it's our bomber. Just a robbery, stay where you are for backup if needed." The place cleared out completely, everyone either ducking or scurrying out of the bank as soon as possible.

And with that, we stalked calmly over to the man, who turned the gun to my face.

"Aw, do you reaallyy want to do that?" I drawled and my fangs grew down, immediately alerting the man of what we were. He stopped dead in his tracks and was about to drop the gun, but quickly regained composure.

"I have vervain!" He shouted, his back hand fumbling with his pocket. Seeing the lack of concentration, Caroline flashed in and grabbed the gun while I barked into my mic, "I need Katherine in here,"

In the blink of an eye, Katherine appeared and Caroline left with the gun. Katherine smiled innocently and crossed her arms. "What's the matter," She teased the horrified criminal.

"Confused yet?" I finished, pouting sarcastically. I chuckled to myself and circled the man. "Here's the thing, you can't win. We're vampires."

"We're faster," Katherine continued. "Stronger, better prepared, older, oh," She paused, grinning deviously, her fangs growing all the way. "We're also hungrier."

With that, she lunged for him, but immediately stopped as she touched his chest. She looked up at me in shock. "He's wearing the bomb," She sped over to me and called into the mic. "Elijah!"

In the next second, the original vampire from the other unit appeared beside us. There were two VPUs in Mystic falls; mine, and the originals. Mostly, the Originals stayed out of the action and kept to representing us in the government, but from time to time they helped out. Elijah was a bomb expert; I should have known he'd be here. He took a good look at the bomb.

"Katerina, Elena," He purred, acknowledging them both. "Let's see what we can do. Katerina," He motioned towards the shaking man. "If you'd please."

She strolled over and gingerly held the man's hands behind his back. Elijah stepped up, and in a quick, graceful movement, he took the bomb from the man and sped out of the bank to diffuse it in another location. "Don't struggle." She murmured in the man's ear, and she grazed her teeth along his neck. I sighed, Katherine had really lowered her standards. A few decades ago, she wouldn't have touched scum like this. But when the government banned all feeding of innocent peoples, she had to make due. I even felt bad for my enemies. This had to stop.

As if reading my mind she mumbled, "Once the rebellion wins, I'll get to drink some real blood." I pretended I didn't hear that. Any talk of a rebellion and they'd have our heads. Literally.

"Everything alright in there?" Stefan asked abruptly into his mic.

"Yeah," I responded. "Katherine has him and Elijah just left to take care of the bomb."

Without another word, Stefan ran into the bank.

"Dinner time, kids," Stefan smirked and licked his lips hungrily. When Katherine reluctantly finished her portion, she handed it off to me, too blood-happy to do it in an annoyed fashion.

I took the neck and Caroline took his wrist and we let the smooth blood flow down our throats. The liquid was heaven in my parched mouth; there's only so much alcohol can do to curb the thirst. I was starving, but I dropped the man quickly. Too much blood loss and he'd die. Stefan took a short feeding followed by Elijah, and in between Stefan would feed him his blood to keep him living.

In that time, a human official arrived to take the dizzy man away and we wiped our mouths happily, but I frowned. "I don't even remember a time when we could feed when we wanted."

Caroline nodded sadly but Katherine snorted. "I do, and trust me, it's so much better." She didn't say another word, but we all knew what she was thinking. Our plans to rebel were in the making, and all we needed was the right equipment and the right time.

Breaking the silence, Stefan clapped his hands together and stood up. "Well, let's get home." We all walked towards the car and I noticed a dark haired man leaning against the wall of the bank. My heart fluttered as I noticed his defined jaw and gorgeous lips which were pulled up to a smirk. What really drew me in, though, were his eyes. They were an icey blue that melted into me; I'd never seen a color so stunning. My own eyes trailed down and I noticed his ring, which matched my own.

'He's new,' I thought. I flashed him a smile and slid my sun glasses back on as I stepped into Caroline's Porsche.

"New guy, huh?" She grinned at me, practically reading my thoughts as she started the car. "He was totally checking you out."

"Nah," I shook my head, but watched him stare smugly as we pulled away back home.


End file.
